


Art for Unexamined Beliefs by PFL

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie waited for Cowley to say more, and was just getting ready to say something himself when Cowley finally spoke again: “The mistake I made. There was no way for me to undo the damage. No…going back for a second chance, a different outcome.” Something in Cowley’s steady gaze held Bodie still, as if pinned. “Doyle is still alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Unexamined Beliefs by PFL

_E-Book-Cover for Unexamined Beliefs by PFL (msmoat)_

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/51107/51107_original.jpg)

 

 Ray sat there with Georgie standing beside.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/50370/50370_original.jpg)

  

Cowley moved to stand beside Mary.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/50782/50782_original.png)

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/50618/50618_original.jpg)

 

 He ignored the ghost that ran beside him

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/51445/51445_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to PFL (msmoat) for the very inspiring story which put more pictures into my head than I was able to produce. It was really fun to work for you.
> 
> Thank you to Firlefanzine and Smirra for helping with the tweaking.  
> And I like to thank Ali15son, who gave me the permission to use her Bodie picture.


End file.
